


【叁/传/糕】《非典型发情期》番外3之《队长也想谈恋爱》

by Rvin



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 15:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rvin/pseuds/Rvin
Summary: ——设定沿袭原文，正文及具体梗见合集——时间背景为两对均互通心意后❗——CP内容:叁>传>糕“事实证明，爱情使人变傻
Relationships: Jaedo - Relationship, markchan - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	【叁/传/糕】《非典型发情期》番外3之《队长也想谈恋爱》

01

公司高管找上门来点名要李泰容汇报近期队内情况的时候，他刚开始试图说服队里最小的两个收敛一点。

“马克呀，你平时不是挺含蓄的嘛……东赫，最近你马克哥为什么这么黏你？忙内啊，诶，听听哥说的话，别喂他吃苹果了，少吃一块不会有事的……”

试图博取关注无果后，他无奈地接起了掌心已经震动了第三次的电话，公司艺人部的领导莫名显得有些干涩的嗓音使他内心的烦闷更积一层。

“……好的，哥，我知道了，我会跟他们说的。啊，这样……其实我也觉得有必要，啊好，哥你放心吧。”

这方甜甜蜜蜜的俩忙内突然在空中嗅到了一丝危险的气氛。

接着，他们听到队长哥显得格外愉悦的声音响起:

“东赫呀，最近梦队活动挺多的吧？”

李东赫的背上莫名起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

果然，下一句——

“出于行程考虑，公司打算安排你活动期间回梦队宿舍住呢。”

然而，事实证明，公司勇敢地拆散了一对队内情侣，还会有无数对站起来。

且不提前几天个人直播中表情管理失败的中本先生此刻正一哭二闹三上吊地要去威神宿舍找自己老婆，这边还有一只仗着男朋友和自己已经完成了完全标记甚至有心备孕的兔子。

李泰容感到很纳闷。

你不能因为你男朋友在发情期中神志不清地给你撒个娇你就真的举起双手双脚赞同他这个异想天开的意见吧？你是在职上升期艺人啊金道英先生！

对此兔子先生却撇了撇嘴表示自己爱莫能助。

他的原话是这样的:“你能对着郑在玹那张泫然欲泣的脸撑住超过三秒算你赢好吧。”

“……”队长大人觉得他这是强词夺理，虽然我们仨是出了名的大三角，但只有你作为他的正牌男友才管得住这位发情期中磨人的强A，你这是推卸责任，严重地推卸责任……

于是，在猫鼠大战第333回合的末尾，汤姆队长又一次在绞尽脑汁想对策回嘴的途中无奈地目送兔子先生被宿舍里某个房间里忽得弥漫开的桃子味“神志不清”地牵走了。

噢，接下来那房间里是什么动静，我真的一点都不想知道。  
——李泰容先生艰难地反抗着

自从兔子先生上次勇敢地向桃子先生坦白了他的心意后，桃子先生的发情期逐渐稳定下来。金道英被通红着眼眶的郑在玹搂进怀里时只来得及凑近啄了啄他的前额试图给予些许安抚，毛衣开衫就被伸进了一只手。

白桃味的催情剂与自己尾脊骨后猛地炸开的蓝莓味充分融合后，金道英很快被刺激出了生理性泪水。身后的男人从尾脊骨处一点点哈着热气，最后将长串漂亮的吻痕印上他的发根，过分灼热的触感刺激得金道英下意识紧紧揪住了身下天蓝色的床单。郑在玹喜欢揉弄着他的臀部一点点推进，他觉得自己变成了一块待发酵的面团，在郑在玹的手里释放出了所有的可能性。男人迷恋地嗅吻着他稍长了的发根，下身频率不减。某一瞬间，金道英甚至以为自己头顶被身后的男人顶撞出了一对毛茸茸的兔耳朵，随着男人又深又狠的顶弄颤颤巍巍地抖动着，他觉得自己似乎真的要怀孕了。

郑在玹从不吝啬于在占有他的时候说好听的情话。他每次听着郑在玹故意附在自己耳边喊出“宝贝老婆”两个字的时候仍然会犹如纯情一般频频脸红。

可郑在玹好过分，他把泪渍浸在金道英的脸庞，借兔子先生脸红心软的时候小心低声地诱哄着让他叫自己“亲亲老公”，大有兔子先生不叫不罢休的意思。

最终兔子先生脱力地整个人软化在他怀里，无论是浸着沐浴露香气的汗渍，还是脸上随他愈发激烈的动作糊里糊涂留下来的眼泪，浑身上下没有一处不是湿淋淋的。Alpha捏着他的下巴与他接吻的时候，那似乎要将他拆吃入腹的力度差点让他失了呼吸的温度。

“老公……”唇边溢出来的话早已是无意识状态下的表达，“嗯……”

被刺激的Alpha正正好发挥出了发情期中应有的实力，唇角勾起地反复吻着怀中人细薄的红唇，“宝贝……答应我一件事……好不好……”

金道英感觉到身上alpha眼角处渗出的滚烫泪水落在自己腮边，他无意识地搂紧了郑在玹的胸膛，把通红的脸颊埋进自家老公的肩窝:

“什……什么？”

桃子先生却没有着急回复，反而加快了下身的速度，刺激得兔子先生眼角兜不住泪，“啊……在玹尼……轻一点，真的……啊，太刺激……哥我快散架了啊……” 

在又一次晕倒在爱人怀里之前，金道英努力睁眼与身上奋力耕耘的Alpha对视。眼前郑在玹的腮边也挂着生理性的泪珠，嘴角却笑出一对深深地酒窝，他的声音带着浓重却好听的鼻音:

“我爱你，哥……给我生个小兔子吧。”

  
显然，神志不清的两人向队长提出这个意乱情迷中的妄想时，被毫不留情地批了一顿。

“你……你！你们！”

李泰容觉得自己讲rap的时候都没有这么激动过，平时与自己顶嘴顶惯了的金道英这一次似乎是自知理亏，没敢再回嘴，可是一向听话的甜蜜郑先生这一次却意外的固执。

“哥……”

李泰容抬起了手示意他打住。

“别，你别说了。”

他深吸一口气，看向两人。

“你们俩清醒一点，你们俩生出来的是娃，不是兔子，不是那么好养的。”

看着眼前两人一副“是吗？”的震惊模样，李泰容扶额长叹，把两人赶回了卧室，开始考虑要不要打电话联系公司艺人感情问题处理工作室给这俩测测智商水平了。

刚一转头——

“李马克！你给我把你打包好的行李放下！不许跟李东赫跑到梦队宿舍去！他们都还是孩子啊——”

02

东东兄弟最近难得地进行着和谐相处。

原因无他，他们有着共同的“敌人”——那位“因为单身太久而看不过别人甜甜蜜蜜”的队长大人。

郑在玹又约着李马克出去拼酒量了，今天的东东兄弟决定把所有的时间拿出来制定一份详实的“幸福队长计划”。恰巧威神v的兄弟们回国训练了，21人在练习室一碰面，光是挨个打招呼就花了半个多小时，但是东东line就在这半个小时中看出了门道。

“看出来了吗？”兔子先生神神秘秘地凑到小普度鹿身旁。

“嗯……”小普度鹿若有所思地眯起了眼睛。

两人的视线一同朝练习室某处看去——

某位大眼睛队长围着某港仔满脑子都是绽放出来的小花花，港仔咧嘴笑开怀地把他面前纤细的队长大人用力搂进怀里，两个人的眼睛里都闪着亮晶晶的光芒。

于是“已婚”的两人异口同声:“嗯……有戏！”

  
后来李泰容发现自己的恋情进展得如此顺利而迅速是这两个家伙在背后捣鬼的时候已经来不及了，海盐香草冰激凌的味道已经与薄荷啤酒的味道缠缠绵绵融为一体了。虽说结果皆大欢喜，但队长大人还是羞于在不知情的成员面前透露出自己的恋情。

除了在李东赫和金道英面前。

李泰容已经意识到了，治这两个心机boy，只有比他们更心机更不要脸才行。

于是NCT宿舍里常常出现了这样的场景:

“马克哥～～～～～你有没有想我啊？”

你们明明住在同一栋宿舍楼。

“道英哥，我的日子快到了，所以……”

哇白日宣淫也先进房间好不好……

“Hiong？”李泰容回过神来，大眼港仔笑得一脸开朗地望着自己，似乎对他一副不忍直视的表情感到疑惑。

“Lucas……”

“嗯？哥是不是舍不得我回中国啊，没关系噢，我会想着哥的，每天跟哥facetime好不好……”

李泰容的脸顿时涨得通红。

他被自家Alpha搂进怀里时突然意识到，谈恋爱确实不是一件可耻的事。

  
END.


End file.
